fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Family/Programming
This is a list of programming aired by Nickelodeon Family. Curiousgorge66 Studios reruns *Cartoon Crossover (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) (February 12th, 2014 - present) *Pearlium Life (TV-PG-D) (April 2014 - present) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (January 2015 - present) *Senseis in Denial (TV-14) (April 2015 - present) *Doctor Who Animated Series (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *The Chronicles of Gorge (TV-Y7-FV) (2015 - present) *Markiplier's Adventures (TV-PG) (November 2014 - present) *Harry Potter (TV-PG-D) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Soul Eater Again (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *Recess Popples (TV-Y7) (August 3rd, 2015 - present) *Unnatural School (TV-14) (October 2015 - present) *Pahkles (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - present) *Torchwood: The Animated Series (heavily edited for content) (TV-14) (October 2015 - present) *Fairy and Grown-Up (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - present) *Danger Planet (TV-PG) (October 2015 - present) *Tiny Box Tim (TV-PG) (October 2015 - present) *Otter Family (TV-Y) (October 2015 - present) *PB&J Popples (TV-Y) (October 2015 - present) *Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches (TV-PG-V) (October 2015 - present) *Five Nights at Freddy's (TV-PG-V) (October 2015 - present) *Akademi Murders (TV-14) (October 2015 - present) *Super Mario Adventures (TV-G) (October 2015 - present) *Sonic Unleashed (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - present) *Sylvanian Popples (TV-Y) (October 2015 - present) Original series *Nick Fanon Journeys (TV-G) (2015 - present) *From Dull to Delight (TV-PG) (October 2015 - present) Nickelodeon/Nicktoons Reruns *The Fairly Oddparents (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *SpongeBob Squarepants (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *Rocket Power (TV-Y) (July 2015 - present) *CatDog (TV-Y7) (August 2015 - present) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (TV-Y7) (September 22nd, 2015 - present) *El Tigre (TV-Y7-FV) (October 18th, 2015 - present) *Jimmy Neutron (October 2015 - present) *ChalkZone (October 2015 - present) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (October 2015 - present) *Double Dare 2000 (October 2015 - present) *All Grown Up! (October 2015 - present) *The Mighty B! (October 2015 - present) *Kappa Mikey (October 2015 - present) *Animorphs (October 2015 - present) *Robot and Monster (October 2015 - present) *The Wild Thornberrys (October 2015 - present) *As Told by Ginger (October 2015 - present) *Danny Phantom (October 2015 - present) RaGE Media Reruns *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) Third-Party Series *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) (during commercial breaks) (2013 - present) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015 - present) *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *The Bagel Show (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *PB&J Otter (TV-Y) (June 2015 - present) *Doctor Who (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *Attack on Titan (edited for content) (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *TV-Guy (TV-14) (August 8th, 2015 - present) *Kitchen (Seasons 8 onward are heavily edited for content) (TV-14-DLV) (August 2015 - present) *Shark Boy (TV-Y7) (October 8th, 2015 - present) *Risky Frizz (TV-Y7-FV - TV-PG-V) (October 8th, 2015 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (TV-G) (October 10th, 2015 - present) *Adventure Time (TV-PG) (October 16th, 2015 - present) *Regular Show (TV-PG) (October 17th, 2015 - present) *Spooks (TV-14-DLV) (October 18th, 2015 - present) *Recess (October 2015 - present) *Lenore The Cute Little Dead Girl (October 2015 - present) *Simulcast of AniNick Rising Sun (November 2015 - present) *Steven Universe (November 2015 - present) *Sonic Underground (November 2015 - present) Upcoming Original series *Friendly Competition (starting 2016) Curiousgorge66 Studios reruns *This Anime of Gorge (TV-Y7-FV) (starting January 2016) *PB&J Kawauso (TV-Y) (starting January 2016) Nickelodeon/Nicktoons Reruns *Guts (starting January 2016) *KaBlam! (starting 2016) *Pelswick (starting 2016) *Planet Sheen (starting 2016) *Harvey Beaks (starting 2016) RaGE Media Reruns *Big Brother: Nick Fanon Edition (starting 2016) *Mobile Mecha (starting 2016) *Mobile Mecha: Next In Class (starting 2016) Third-Party Series *The Inspectors (starting December 26th, 2015) *The Sherlock Otters (TV-G) (starting January 2016) *Gravity Falls (TV-Y7) (starting January 2016) *Plex (starting 2016) *Art Class (starting 2016) *Clarence (starting 2016) *Camp Lazlo (starting 2016) Former Curiousgorge66 Studios reruns *Holez (TV-MA) (late night) (April 2014 - June 19th, 2015) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) (March 2014 - June 20th, 2015) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) (April 2015 - August 2015) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) (2015) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-PG) (2015) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) (December 2014 - 2015) *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) (April 2014 - 2015) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - 2015) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG-DV) (October 27th, 2013 - 2015) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) (2015) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) (October 27th, 2013 - 2015) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) (April 2014 - October 2015) *Pottermore (TV-PG) (2015) *Daylight (TV-PG) (2015) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2014 - 2015) *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) (March 2015 - October 2015) *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) (April 2015 - October 2015) *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) (December 2014 - October 2015) *Dragon Ball: Broly (TV-PG) (June 2015 - October 2015) *The Alternate ACS (TV-PG) (December 2014 - October 2015) *Bones & Dog (TV-14-V) (2015) *Conception (edited for content) (TV-14) (2015) *The Misadventures of Manny Rivera (TV-Y7) (2015) *Superman Returns (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *The Adventures of Batman (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Superhero Cove (TV-PG) (2015) Nickelodeon/Nicktoons Reruns *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015) *True Jackson, VP (TV-G) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Every Witch Way (TV-G) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - October 2015) *My Family's Got Guts (TV-G) (2014 - October 2015) *Doug (Nickelodeon version) (TV-Y) (July 2015 - October 2015) *See Dad Run (TV-PG) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Rugrats (TV-Y) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015) *The X's (2015) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2015) Third-Party Series *Simulcast of Litton's Weekend Adventure (TV-G) (simulcast ran from October 2013 to February 2014) *Simulcast of CBS Dream Team (TV-G) (simulcast ran from February 2014 to September 27th, 2014) *Simulcast of One Magnificent Morning (TV-G) (simulcast ran from October 4th, 2014 to June 2015) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-PG) (2015) *Ewoks (TV-Y7) (2015) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (TV-Y7) (2015) *Family Game Night (TV-G) (2015) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG-D/TV-14-D) (2015) *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Naruto (TV-14) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Kewl TV (TV-PG) (2015) *Forest Bros! (TV-PG) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Madoka Magica (TV-14) (June 2015 - October 2015) *My Dad the Rock Star (TV-Y7) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Pokemon (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Dragon Ball GT (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7-FV) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015; will return on December 26th, 2015) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) (August 2015 - October 2015) *Bloodhype (heavily edited for content) (TV-14) (October 19th, 2015 as a sneak peek) *Eli Shmow (TV-PG-LV) (2015) *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Immigrants (heavily edited for content) (TV-14-LS) (November 21st, 2015 as a 90-minute special)